Card Captor Sakura: The Ra Ku Chronicles
by vmdlt
Summary: It has been eight years since Sakura discovered the existence of the Clow Cards, now she must use their powers once more to defy an apocalyptic prophecy.


-1Card Captor Sakura: The Ra Ku Chronicles

Written by _vmdlt_

_I do not own the right to card captor Sakura, CLAMP does._

* * *

**Introduction: The Untold Legends of Clow Reed and Ra Ku**

_Long ago, their existed a sorcerer named Clow Reed. One day, while trying to help his people, Clow Reed combined the aspects of Eastern and Western sorcery to summon beings that helped the people. Unfortunately, these magical beings were getting stronger and unpredictable, causing harm to Clow Reed's people. Clow Reed grew worried that the beings might grow too strong and feared that his people will be in grave danger by the beings. Reed took action; he used the very magic that created the beings and sealed them away in the form of cards. The people were safe and considered the greatest sorcerer of his time._

_It did not take long for the outside world to hear about the legends of Clow Reed. Many sorcerers grew jealous and attempted to defeat Clow Reed. Many mages and wizards came from the far corners of the world to confront and beat Reed, but all who had fought him failed. But out of all the mages and wizards, there was one sorcerer who was very close at defeating, and killing Clow Reed. His name was Ra Ku._

_As legend dictates, Ra Ku was once an ordinary child who lived in the deserts of Egypt. One day, Ra Ku was getting some bread for his mother, until a sandstorm struck his village. Ra Ku knew that these sandstorms could get him killed, but he did not want to displease his mother, so he tried to go through the storm. According to legends, he got lost and found shelter through the pyramids. It was there that Ra Ku began exploring the ruins, and discovered an ancient tome near a sarcophagus. As soon as young Ra picked up the tome, his life was forever changed. _

_The tome that Ra Ku took contained the sorcery on pharaohs that was once forgotten. The child eventually began reading the book and learned the spells that reside within the tome. As the years passed by so did Ra's hunger of knowledge. At the age of 15, Ra Ku had finished reading the book and learned every single spell written in the book. Now it was time to test his newfound power. Ra Ku challenged many sorcerers and warriors from Western and Eastern worlds in an Egyptian ceremonial duel. According to text about Ra Ku, the losers of these duels must forfeit their souls to the victor. Several years later, just about the time where Clow Reed has defeated his 99th sorcerer, Ra Ku decided to challenge Reed, and claim his soul. _

_The battle between the two sorcerers was epic, but in the end, Ra Ku was the victor. But as soon as Ra Ku initiated the removal of Clow Reed's soul, Clow Reed called forth his guardians, Cerberus and Yue, to fend off Ra Ku. Although Ra Ku failed to completely capture Clow Reed's soul, he managed to take small fragment of Reed's soul and uses the soul to create an all-mighty sorcery combining Clow Reed's magic and His ancient knowledge of the Egyptian sorcery. Although He had only acquired a fragment of Reed's soul, Ra Ku want the rest, and requested a rematch with Reed. Clow Reed accepted the rematch, for he wanted the part of the soul that was taken from him._

_The rematch between the two sorcerers took place inside the pyramid where Ra Ku found the tome. Both sorcerers used their strongest spell against one another. But in the end, Clow Reed was victorious and regained the missing part of his soul. Clow Reed also punished Ra Ku for taking the souls of others that he defeated. Reed stripped Ra of all of his souls, including his own and sealed the tome of Ra's power away. _

_Many years later after the death of Clow Reed, the tome of Ra Ku also went missing. It was later found in Italy, during the Renaissance age, a cult known as "Desolo Vir" were performing a ritual in order to summon forth their leader. However the ritual failed for they lacked enough members. Meanwhile in China, the emperor's oracle had a vision. The following are some the words of the oracle._

"_At the time of sorrow, doubt, and fear,_

_A new emperor will reveal himself to the world._

_He will promise a salvation to the people_

_And will corrupt their souls from innocence."_

"_His Berserker will guide his army, if you threaten him"_

"_His Juggernaut will protect him from the worlds fear"_

"_His Bard will bring the lost and promise a false hope"_

"_His Prophet will manipulate the people and discard their leaders"_

"_His Hermit will betray, but will be made an example"_

"_He will gather a thousand evil men and build a tower,_

_He will offer their souls, along with his own,_

_And he will bring forth Chaos_

_And he will rule the world."_

"_Only a priestess can end this,_

_A priestess who hides her power from the world_

_She will call forth the elements, the powers, and Hope_

_So she can slay the beast."_

"_But she is not alone."_

"_She will be guided by her sister_

_She will be aided by the stranger,_

_She will be unharmed by the master and apprentice,_

_She will be stronger by the shaman,_

_She will be safe by her lover,_

_And she will blessed by the sun and moon"_

"_This is how chaos will end."_


End file.
